artchel baby and things
by handymanshipper
Summary: This is final story in this Glee universe.
1. Chapter 1

Artchel baby and things

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee

See as soon as Kurt and Blaine had there twins Artie and Rachel started trying to convince. It didn't take to long. Rachel was about three months along when Klaine returned to Ohio. When she was five months old Artie had finished filming the last movie he had to which payed well and he'd get more pay once it was in box office. However when Rachel was six months along Artie got a call from one of his editors.

Editor said,"Me Berry-Abrams I regret to inform you that the last scene of your movie has been corrupted."

Artie sighed," I guess we will have to re shoot the last scene. I've got calls and things to make."

Artie turned to Rachel and said," I am going to have to return for New York for a little bit. I really don't think it's worth stressing you out while you are expecting. And I think Kurt's going to kill me because Blaine needs to come to. And he says the twins have been getting into everything. Probably be next week depending on when camera and sets available."

Rachel said," I understand. It is what it is."

Artie called set and camera company one week was exactly right. Artie called Blaine and had Blaine put on speaker and said," The last scene of recent movie is corrupted it needs to be reshot next week."

Kurt said," I'd kill you but then Rachel would kill me. I hate that Blaine has to go."

Blaine said," Ok nothing much we can do. See you then."

Artie wheeled into another room and phoned Sam and whispered," Blaine and I have to go reshoot a scene next week. Help Kurt with twins and check on Rachel ocasionnally."

Sam replied," Got ya dude."

Artie said,"Thanks."

Sam replied," No problem."

So six days later Blaine and taken to airport. Where kissed good bye by there respective loved ones. Then went to go through TSA. It was hassle but done fairly quickly. No one was looking forward to the next week of shooting. They all had the money to raise children without worrying to much about finances for rest of there life. However the studio expected this movie. Artie and Blaine where the type to worry about the spouses while they where away though knew it was silly. They couldn't help it. Even though they had family and friends looking out for them.

Taking care of the twins alone had inspired Kurt to draw up a kids line which he'd pitch at his next meeting next month he went up to New York every three to four months to discuss his current clothing lines and to show off his new ideas. The one secret Artie and Kurt had together had to remain secret a little longer. The project wasn't finished yet and Artie was out of town.

Rachel found herself bored without Artie so she had taken to habbit of baking daily and giving them to everyone. She knew Artie had real paranoia about her doing to much. She figured he wouldn't object to her baking.

One day before Artie and Blaine where to come home. Blaine called Rachel in panicky state and said," He's ok Artie hurt on set doctor says he will be ok."

Rachel said," Breath Blaine slow down and tell me what happened."

Blaine took deep breath and said," Artie was hurt on set. We just finished filming and camera man tripped and knocked Artie out of chair on to the cement."

Rachel gasped and asked," Is he ok?"

Blaine said," Hospital wants to keep him couple days just to be sure. He should he find looks like just a bad concussion and a bit of a cut on his face. They used liquid stitches."

Rachel said," You stay with him till the both of you can come home. I will deal with Kurt. I just want to know he's with someone I trust and for a couple days flying up is silly."

Blaine said," Ok I will stay."Blaine wasn't about to argue with a woman who was six in half months pregnant. He had been so scared when Artie fell. Artie was awake but very dazed. It scared Blaine because of the cement and fact Blaine does scare a little easier then most.

He hung up with Rachel and went back into Artie's room. Blaine asked, " How you feeling Artie?"

Artie said," My head and face hurt and kind of tired."

Blaine said, " You took a bad spill They said it's ok for you to sleep."

Artie said," head hurts to much when start doze off pain wakes me up."

Blaine said," I will let nurse know so you can get some rest."

Blaine disappeared to get the nurse. It was just easier then arguing with Artie who was either in stubborn mode or to confused to ring the nurse either way not worth arguing. Blaine let nurse know Artie was tired but pain kept him from sleeping. When asked Blaine explained situation without directly calling Artie stubborn nature of what was going on. The nurse totally understood why Artie's wife had asked Blaine to stay.

Meanwhile Rachel called Kurt and said," You are going to have to wait a couple more days for Blaine. Artie was hurt pretty badly on set. Artie will be ok but having Blaine stay with him so Artie doesn't do something to soon."

Kurt said," Really Rachel I miss my husband."

Rachel said," You think I don't miss mine but if I left mine to his own devices after head injury the fool might end up lost tommorow at the airport closest to us."

Kurt asked," How bad?"

Rachel said," Blaine said they are pretty sure he will be ok but they want to keep Artie a couple nights. Bad concussion and apparently cut his face needing liquid stitches."

Kurt said," Ouch that sounds painful. And you really think Blaine can stop Artie getting home when Artie wants to."

Rachel replied," of course not but I do think Blaine can keep him from getting lost if Artie is still kind of out of it from concussion."

Kurt laughed," Good point as soon as Artie is realeased no matter orders he will try to head home and at least he won't get lost if Blaine is there."

Two days later Artie was released with instructions on to take it easy and no flying for two weeks. Artie's thoughts hell to no I'm not leaving pregnant wife alone any longer even though he still had dull headache. Blaine said," Artie I already arranged for a train sure we will take a little while but it will keep you safe and better then waiting two weeks."

Artie said," Thanks Blaine. I hate what is was told at least I can see my Rachel soon."

Blaine said," I get. I miss Kurt as much as you miss Rachel."

Blaine and Artie got on train as soon as they could and headed back to Lima. They basically arrived the next day. Blaine dropped Artie off first and handed Rachel Artie's instructions for the next month. Then Blaine went home to see Kurt.

Rachel asked," on scale one to ten how cooperative are you going to be with what you where instructed to do."

Artie said," Maybe a five."

Rachel said," I see I've got stubborn Artie. I know what to do."

She wheeled him into bedroom and got him into bed frankly he and Blaine got in late so really Artie should try to get some sleep. Though probably not best thing to do when pregnant. But once Artie was settled in because she wasn't about to tell Artie what she was doing. She confiscated his phone because he wasn't supposed to look at a screen for the next week. From her phone Rachel texted Mike: Artie has a concussion where basically he's supposed to take it extremely easy for next month and he's stubborn Artie. And you know I'm pregnant. Frankly you are one of few people who can get him to some what cooperate.

Mike texted Rachel back: I will be there as soon as I can probably sometime tomorrow. I want the story.

Rachel's text to Mike: Artie and Blaine had to go to New York to reshoot a scene corrupted file one that was needed for the last movie. Camera man tripped knocking Artie out of his wheelchair onto cement. Thankfully they had finished reshooting.

Mike's text: yikes yeah will see you tommorow.

Meanwhile

Kurt said," Glad to have you home Blaine."

Blaine said, " I'm so glad to be home and see my family."

Kurt and Blaine put the twins to bed. After Tracey and Hepburn where asleep. Kurt and Blaine went downstairs. Kurt asked," How's Artie doing?"

Blaine said," He could be a lot better but he's ok. He was given a lot of care instructions. He really isn't supposed to do anything for the next week. We had to take train home because he can't be on a plane for two weeks. And I can tell he still is having a headache that's bothering him but he's Artie."

Kurt said," So Artie's being stubborn. I kind of have a problem. I'm in bit of stale mate. I don't know if I should tell you and Rachel or not. And frankly Artie's needed for something in couple days a long with me for the secret."

Blaine asked," Can you stall?"

Kurt said," Not if we want things done in time."

Blaine said," I think you should tell us even if upsets Artie."

Kurt said," See you know how McKinley has huge bullying issue among other things that happened. Artie and I decided Lima needs public school k-12 with no bullying policy. Also that some kids need some help in dealing with things emotionally. So we saved money to make it happen. We have some papers to sign off on in two days. It will be a school that encouraged kids to preform but no competion. And child never forced. There will also be area for those who need help."

Blaine said," How long has this been a secret? And text Rachel what you told me."

Kurt said," We kept it a secret sense Artie graduated from college. We sponsor the school and get to choose principal."

Kurt texted Rachel as Blaine instructed Rachel's text response: The only sultion is to move meeting to mine and Artie's house. He will sign papers and then take a nap when they leave. I've got Mike coming in to help.

Blaine said," That's a long secret and a lot of work to make it happen."

Kurt said," You saw damage McKinley did to some of us and frankly if we where not strong it would have been so much worse. Artie and I felt like it was needed."

Blaine said," Totally needed and I see effects even though you are strong."

Artie hated being fussed over. When Kurt arrived early for meeting to sign off on certian things Thankfully he wasn't forbidden to do that. Artie told Kurt he completely gets why he spilled. It was a bizzare situation who gets called back in such akward situation and they still had to sign papers if wanted school to open in time. When the people arrived everything was gone over everything for starlight ridge was gone over I'm details. The papers where signed next week Artie and Kurt where to go through walk through of the place it was August second the building had been completed just down to final details. Of course was first choice for principal of course they selected two others in case he refused.

As soon as door closed Artie groaned thankful the dizziness didn't start till after he signed paperwork. Mike who was helping out there in instant was there with bucket for Artie. You can guess exactly what happened. Rachel didn't like it but packet she received said it's perfectly normal for the next week. Once Artie had done what he did in bucket Mike put Artie back in his wheelchair and wheeled him back to bedroom and put Artie into bed. Frankly you don't tell Artie when Artie needs to do things you just kind of make him.

Kurt asked," Is it ok for Artie to do tour next week?"

Rachel said," It should be as long as take things slow. He won't do that anymore by next week. Though he may still get dizzy. If he does just take a break."

Kurt said," Good."

Frankly the next day Artie felt like Artie again but he was still under guidelines of limitations. The next week Kurt arrived and got Artie. Artie was really back to normal and semed very exicted to get out of the house.

Kurt chuckled. Artie got into Kurt's vechile Kurt closed Artie's wheelchair and put it in trunk then got in. Kurt said," Glad to see your feeling better Artie."

Artie said," I feel fine let's just say Rachel and Mike take that stupid packet very seriously. I think I'm ok now while minus the face issue."

Kurt said," Yeah you are definitely fine. However no speed demoning we need to see everything to make sure it's per our request."

Artie laughed and said," True we need to make sure things are up to specification."

They where escorted by the school district Superintendent. First they went through the area with consulars who where much better trained then one they had in high school. There was one for k-5th one for 6-8th and one for 9-12th. They met each of them and honestly knew they where perfect choices. Then they saw the three main class rooms for each grade for grade for those k-5th

there where two stages and choir room as well as drama room. As well as a cafeteria.

Then there was the middle school area had different rooms for different subject teachers for each grade as well as own choir,drama and cafeteria. They also had two stages. The high school was pretty much the same as Junior high. Every prefomance was to be recorded and everyone in drama and choir would get a chance to shine.


	2. Chapter 2

Artchel baby and things chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

The school opened in September Mike had gone back to his dance troop dancing around the country. Rachel was now seven months a long and a certain gate began to appear Artie found himself biting his tongue a lot. Rachel said," We really need to think about names for are baby boy."

Artie said," I know what we both want the middle name to be Finn it's just a given. Let's look through the name book mom dropped off."

They spent three hours paiging through the baby book vetoing different ideas from one another. Rachel suggest Banard Artie shook his head and stuck his tounge out. Rachel said,"So mature." They giggled for couple minutes. Artie suggested Bart Rachel shook her head. Then Artie suggested Aiden which resulted in gentle shove from Rachel. Then Rachel suggested Birch. Artie said," No that's name of a pokémon professor."

Rachel replied, " I don't know what's that exactly is but if you say bad idea I understand." They laughed at names like cannon that's name of a product like a camrea in this case. Artie pointed to name Jackson. Rachel said," Jackson Finn Berry-Abrams I think I like it."

Artie said,"That sounds great to me."

Rachel said," I want some ice cream."

Artie knew what that mentor grabbed his jacket and wheeled to the local ice cream shop and got Rachel her favorite flavor and brought it back to her. Rachel gave the thankfully look.

Artie said," We should record a lullaby together."

Rachel said," Cool idea."

They where done with mega fame but this didn't mean they where done recording songs. In the one room of four bedroom house they had turned into recording studio for songs to be recorded that will then sold on itunes they texted friends to not disturb them then rehearsed and recorded lullaby duet.

Rachel sang: Now the day is over

Night is drawing nigh

Artie sang: Shadows of the evening

Steal across the sky

Now the darkness gathers

Stars begin to peep

Rachel sings:Birds and beasts and flowers

Soon will be asleep

Now the day is over

The sun has said goodnight

Artie and Rachel sing:The crescent moon has risen

To share it's gentle light

Now the wind is whispering

In stillness soft and sweet

All of nature's creatures

Now are sound asleep

The birds and beasts and flowers

All have gone to sleep.

They nailed the recording on the fourth time. Any little flaw they had to redo it. It's just who they are a song had to be perfect. Artie would later use all his computer instruments to add backing track to it then they'd get it up on itunes.

It was now end of October Rachel was due in January. A full term pregany is forty weeks which is actually ten months. Artie was going with Rachel to all he appointments. They began to shop for a crib and other baby items. When Rachel's feet hurt from baby shopping he'd gladly let her sit on him it really wasn't big deal. Artie was strong enough to move the two of them. There song in less then month had sold three million on iTunes. At $2 a song as there name was known that's a pretty good profit.

In November they had there friends and families over for Thanksgiving. Artie cooked the meal yes Artie could cook for the most part. It was just sometimes he needed a little help to remove something from the oven. Kurt had agreed to remove the turkey when done. Artie had done everything else. All the adults chatted while Tracey and Hepburn who where a little over a year old where shoving there food into each other's mouths and throwing some on floor. Rachel's dads really got along well with . Burt and Carole did show up Blaine's parents didn't though where invited. Sam showed up a little late with his siblings in tow.

Sam said," Artie hope you don't mind they are visiting me."

Artie said," No worries plenty of food."

Rachel smiled. Sam was relieved. Blaine waved to Sam. Sam then grabbed chair and stuck it between Blaine and Rachel. He had completely forgotten to help his siblings who only kind of sort of knew these people. Artie wheeled away to grab a couple of chairs and he placed them between where Artie's place was and where his dad sat. Stevie and Stacie smiled in response and sat down. Everyone had good time at the Thanksgiving party. They thanked Rachel and Artie for the food as they left.

The Abrams insisted everyone come to there house for Christmas. The next day Artie and Rachel thought it was great of Artie's parents to invite everyone over but they wanted to have smaller party with just there closest friends which really in there minds mostly just ment Kurt and Blaine for Christmas. They had called Mike and Mercedes at different times who both said can't make it. It was understandable. Blaine asked what about Sam when they called him. Artie reluctantly agreed to invite Sam. On phone gently explained to Sam it was small party just him for December 22. Sam understood.

December 22nd comes Kurt and Blaine drop Tracey and Hepburn off with Burt and Carole. Then they go to intamate party. Sam actually showed up on time and without anyone else. Greetings are exchanged. Rachel is a little quieter then normal while guys talk about different things. Rachel wasn't feeling great because of inconsistent contractions off and all day. Fifteen minutes after her last contraction while at table she squeezed Artie's hand. It was singal they'd worked out just in case. It was three weeks early. Artie kept up with conversation while keeping track. The next squeeze came 13 mintues later. When next squeeze came just 9 minutes later and lasted 2 mintues they knew Rachel was in full blown labor. Artie said," Rachel's in labor we need to go now."

Sam fainted he never had to deal with any of this. Kurt said," We will take you two to hospital easier then getting your attachments hooked up so you can drive Artie."

Blaine had gotten Sam back to where he belonged told Sam to phone Berry's and Abrams. Sam did just that while other 4 got into Kurt's car. Kurt folded Artie's wheelchair and stuck it in back once Artie got in. Rachel liked fact in back seat as she had contractions that she got to squeeze Artie's hand all the way to the hospital. Rachel's contractions where now consinstly five minutes apart as they arrived at the hospital. Within two hours at 8pm Jackson Finn Berry- Abrams 6lb 3oz baby boy was born. He was healthy. Of course baby and mom where kept the night. Artie had asked of was ok to stay. The staff gave him permission to stay.

A couple days later everyone went to Abrams house for the party and met the newest little bundle of joy. When Tracey and Hepburn saw Jackson they kept repeating baby. It was very clear. Yeah they said dada. And babbled but baby was a complete word that was clearly understood. Rachel's dads had at end of night insisted next year that the Abrams join them along with Rachel and Artie join them for one night of hannuak next year.

The End


End file.
